Resolutions
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: It's New Years Eve, Donna and Harvey are still at odds... cue the untimely confessions and angst


**AN: Just wanted to give a huge thanks to everyone in the darvey fandom for making this year all the better. I started darveyfics on tumblr and twitter just a few months ago, not knowing it would turn into what it currently is. I've made some great friends in this fandom, and I've cherished every moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and hope you have a happy new years! Here's to a great 2018 filled with loads of darvey and no ~therapists.**

…

"Ugh," Donna turns off the television with a hard press on the remote, a sour expression on her face. She had spent the better part of the last half an hour summoning all of her effort to try and enjoy what she could during the last few hours before the new year. But in doing so, she had to succumb to seeing happy couples being displayed near Time Square, kissing and huddling close in the cold, even witnessing a couple of too-cheesy proposals. She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't watch any more of the festivities when her heart was already in shambles.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, she pushes herself off her couch, picking up her empty wine glass and walking over to her kitchen, where she pours herself another helping of red. Her eyes grow watery then, blurring her vision as she watches the crimson liquid filling the glass she held. Donna mentally curses herself, angrily wiping away a tear in the corner of her eye before it could make its way down her cheek. Picking up the glass, she lets out a small dry laugh as she brought it up to her lips. As the bitter taste meets her tongue, a knock nearly makes her spill her drink.

She freezes in place, her breath hitching as two familiar knocks follow. Slowly, the redhead deposits the glass on her kitchen island, watching as a few scarlet drops make their way to tint the white marble countertop.

" _Donna,"_

His muffled voice makes her eyes close on their own accord, her heart racing its way to rest in her throat, where an uncomfortable lump begins to form.

" _Donna, it's me."_

She stays frozen, hovering over her kitchen island, her knuckles turning white with the visceral grip she held on the counter, a meek attempt to keep herself upright lest she pass out. It's the first time she's heard his voice in days, the two glasses of wine already seeping into her system, making her limbs feel like jello upon hearing the low timbre in his voice. She finds herself unable to move, silently willing her former boss to leave, hoping he would get the hint with her lack of response.

" _Donna, please, I know you're in here. I went to your mom's- she uh, she told me you'd be here."_

Donna finds herself cursing under her breath then. She had only told Louis of her New Year's Eve plans- telling the name partner that she would probably make a trip up to Connecticut to visit her mom after having been invited to an end of the year party she was hosting alongside her latest flame- one apparently slightly less annoying than the last. And she _had_ planned on going… until she found herself standing in front of her closet, trying to find something to wear, when another sudden wave of sadness washed over her and she couldn't draw in enough energy to make herself look presentable, the thought of hanging around other other people, putting on a bubbly facade just to mask the current pain she felt and prevent an unwanted conversation with her mother making her feel dizzy. So, she had phoned the older woman, an apology on her lips as she lied through her teeth and told her mom that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't go.

Now, as she continues to grip her countertop, the metaphorical and physical wall separating her from Harvey seemingly growing thicker by the second, her mind starts to cloud over with a plethora of thoughts.

 _I went to your mom's._

She wasn't surprised he had towered over Louis until the shorter man broke under Harvey's gaze, spilling her plans with no other option. What she _did_ find surprising was that the man in question had driven all the way to Connecticut _and back_ just to talk to her.

Donna shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, hoping her voice could carry its way over through the wall that separates her from the man that she had been equally avoiding for the past couple of days. It had been a mere two weeks since she had kissed him, planted a long-awaited, tension filled kiss as soon as he walked into her office. The arguments had started that night, when she found him on the rooftop of PSL, looking as confused and hurt and angry as she had ever seen him. The hurtful jabs hadn't stopped there either. It had been a grave experience, having to dive into work everyday with someone she had considered to be her best friend- her confidant- _her everything-_ only to fall victim to the backlash he had expelled on her.

It had been bite for bite, blame after blame, and she had stood her ground, never once faulting under his fierce gaze as he looked at her with what she could only surmise to be hurt, distrust, and something akin to betrayal. His words had cut deep, but she still showed up, countered his words with her own, exuding all the confidence she could muster so as to not break every time he looked at her.

She never expected him to jump into her arms after having kissed him, didn't expect _them_ to be _anything,_ but she never expected the full continuous wave of anguish she felt every time he spoke to her. Even when she had caught wind that he and Paula had broken up, she still faced his wrath on occasion, until she had blown up on him. She had looked him square in the eye, told him she wouldn't stand for his shit anymore, and would leave without so much as looking back if he didn't stop treating her like his enemy.

That had been a few short days before, the sting of having spent Christmas alone growing ten-fold when he had all but bitten her head off the next morning, and she couldn't take it anymore. He had backtracked with a look of surprise, and something reminiscent of guilt that she tried to push out her mind. Since then, they had barely crossed paths outside of important meetings, and even then they would use Louis as a buffer, the other name partner oblivious as to what was happening- either that, or he was uncharacteristically stepping out of the way.

Another set of taps on her door shook her out of her thought, his voice mirroring the defeat in his soft knocks.

" _Donna… please."_

With a final sigh and a bitter taste in her mouth that had nothing to do with the wine she had been drinking, Donna makes her way to her front door. Her steps were measured and unsure, dragging herself until she stood in front of the piece of wood that separated her from him.

Before she could overthink it further, her hand reaches out, unlocking the door as she swings it open.

Her words catch in her throat as she looks him over- suit disheveled and sans tie, hair sticking up in all directions from when he must have raked his hands through it a dozen times. His brown eyes were nearly rimmed red, underlined by heavy bags to highlight his lack of sleep. She mentally thanked herself then for still donning that day's makeup, hoping it would mask her own heavy eyes.

Clearing her throat, she musters up as much control as possible, "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" His gravely voice takes her by surprise, and if it weren't for the lack of alcohol she could smell on his breath, she would've guessed he had been drinking.

"Talk about what?" Donna crosses her arms, shuffling her feet and glancing away from his pleading eyes, willing her heart rate to slow down.

"You _know_ what."

She scoffs then, tilting her head to fix him with a glare that was making her eyes sting, "You weren't done yelling at me yet? Had a second wind you needed to exercise before you rung in the new year year?"

Her sarcastic words made his lips turn thin, his shoulders slumping at the way her voice cracked and he felt his heart doing the same. "That's not what-"

"Thats not what?!" She demands, body canting forward in an effort to tower over him, the attempt falling short seeing as she was barefoot and a mere couple of inches shorter than him, "That's not what you came here for? I'm sorry, I'm also not in the mood for another round of the blame game you were throwing at me, Harvey."

"Donna,"

"No, I don't want to hear it, I'm _tired,_ okay? Can't you see that? If you don't-" she heaves out a breath, taking a moment to collect herself before continuing, "If you don't… feel anything, then just let is rest, Harvey. Because I can't take this anymore."

Without a word, he's stepping into her apartment, the sudden bold move taking her by surprise and she steps to the side in reflex. "I do!"

His expel makes her cant backward again, "Do _what?"_ She presses, her eyebrows creased as she stares at the half flustered man before her.

"I _do… feel something,"_ Harvey hisses, his eyes beginning to cloud over, chest rising and falling.

Donna closes her eyes at his small admission, flashbacks to a time in his office taking over her mind.

 _Love me how?_

 _I told you that so I could make you feel better._

 _That's because we have everything._

 _No, Harvey! You have everything!_

 _So, are you saying you want everything?_

"Feel what?" Donna finally opens her eyes, "Disgust? Betrayal? Because," she lets out a humorless laugh, "That's how you kept looking at me for the past two weeks."

"I-"

"You've never been able to tell me how you really feel, haven't you? Goddammit, Harvey, I really don't know how much more of this I can take," a few tears slide down her cheek as her voice breaks, hugging herself close in a futile attempt to protect herself.

"Donna, _please,_ I just-" His mouth hangs open then, the rest of his words caught in his throat again, and he swallows past the lump that blocks his untimely confession.

"What, Harvey? I'm right here, what the hell is it that you have to say?" Her hazel eyes plead with him, and she hears the distinct sounds of fireworks going off in the distance, knowing that midnight was just right around the corner and the festivities outside her apartment were in full swing now.

" _I love you,"_ he growls in the next second, propelling forward to cup her face in his hands, slanting his lips over hers in a bruising kiss.

Donna always prided herself in seemingly knowing what was going to happen next, what people were thinking, were feeling… but in that moment, with Harvey's lips firmly pressed against hers, she could confidently say, she never saw it coming.

Her body stays frozen against him, lips barely pursed against his own unmoving ones. It wasn't until his head tilts to the side, pulling on her upper lip with the gentlest of tugs, does she come alive. Her hands grip the the lapels of his jack, needing something to hold onto as she feels herself falling under a dizzy spell as his tongue snakes into her mouth in a torturous pace. Their lips move over each other like long time lovers, his familiar taste intoxicating her senses, fueling an inner desire she had thought she had suppressed. Her hands find their way to his hair, pulling on the short strands and eliciting a low groan to leave his lips. Before she could fully mold her body to his, he's pulling back, and it takes her a near full minute to open her eyes.

What she sees makes her knees buckle, and if it weren't for his hold on her, she was sure she would've fallen.

"I'm sorry, I'm so _so sorry,"_ his eyes are screwed shut, tears free falling down his cheeks as his voice breaks with every word.

Donna feels herself swallowing, her own eyes blurring as she watches Harvey- the man she has only seen cry purely two or three times in all the years that they've known each other. His hands slide down from her cheeks then, making their way to rest on her waist as his forehead lands on hers, prompting her own eyes to close.

"God, Donna, I'm-" he shakes his head, lip caught between his teeth as he tries to render in some control, "I'm so sorry," his eyes finally find hers when he lifts his head, his tears clouding his vision.

"Harvey-"

"I was an asshole, I- I treated you like shit and- _I don't deserve you,"_ She tries not to get distracted by the way his hands caress her skin over the sweater she wore, his eyes boring into her own in the dim light of her foyer. Donna swallows back the ever-growing lump in her throat, trying to breathe through the stuttering in her chest.

"I fucked up. I screwed up everything because I was too damn proud, too upset, too- confused to tell you…" His voice trails off as he looks at her, the rest of his words getting clogged up amidst the fear and uneasiness he felt bubbling up inside.

"Tell me what?" His earlier confession echoes in her mind, those three little words replaying like a broken record, making her feel dizzier by the second

"I'm not good at this Donna," he admits on an exhale, looking every bit as nervous and vulnerable as she had ever seen him.

She purses her lips then, shifting slightly in her stance as her hold on his biceps stays in place, "At telling me how you really feel? Yeah, I've noticed," agitation pulls at her again, and she tries to keep her frustration at bay, hoping he could somehow find it in him to tell her.

"You think this is easy for me? Being here? Pouring myself out to you?" She nearly flinches at the way his voice grows an octave higher, but she holds her ground, stepping away from him in the next second.

"Do _you_ think it was easy for me? Having to go into work everyday to see the man I've considered as a best friend for over a decade look at me like I was the worst thing to ever happen to him? To treat me like absolute crap because one little thing I did?"

"You kissed me while I was still with Paula! How else did you expect me to react?"

"I expected you to _not_ talk down to me or make me feel like absolute shit after the _one_ time in the last thirteen goddamn years I decided to put myself first!"

Her outburst is like a splash of cold water on him, her voice growing hoarse as the tears slide down, staining her already flushed cheeks.

"Donna," guilt rises in him, and he takes a step forward again, wincing when she takes a step back in response.

"God, we always end up here, don't we?" Her dry laugh is followed by another set of fireworks going off in the distance, preceding an echo of laughs and cheers from the street patrons outside of her apartment.

"Where?" He asks her gently, staying put this time.

"Here! With us arguing and you not being able to tell me whatever the hell it is that you want!"

"I want you!"

She doubles back at his words, her eyes widening and matching his own as he tries and fails to keep his emotions and breathing in check.

"Goddammit, Donna, I-" he rubs his hands over his tired face, his eyes appearing more red than they had been when he had arrived just minutes earlier, "I want _more,"_ he echoes the words she had told him almost a year before. Her mouth hangs open in surprise, silently willing her brain to come alive and provide her with a set of words to throw back in his face, but none come.

"I want- _everything_ with you," Harvey takes a tentative step toward her, taking advantage of her still frame to take her hands in his own, using his thumb to run circles over her smooth skin.

"Harvey-"

"I'm in love with you," his eyes study her, taking in the way her lips part at his confession, the words finally slipping out with an unexpected ease. He brings a hand to wipe away the tears that continue to slide down her cheeks, his fingers lingering on her warm skin, "I'm sorry it took me too damn long to realize, to tell you."

Donna can only nod in turn then, blinking back more emotions as they cascade down her face. "Why-"

"Did it take me so long to tell you?" He murmurs his question, taking another tentative step toward her to gather her in his arms. At her nod, he heaves out a breath, shaking his head, "I'm a goddamn idiot, for one, but I was scared."

"Of what?" Comes her hoarse response, reaching up to wipe away his own set of tears and he can't stop himself from taking hold of her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist, the action making her breath hitch.

"Of losing you," he whispers, his face nearly growing numb when she starts to caress his cheek, "of- misreading your signal, and potentially screwing things up, which, happened anyway because I'm a complete moron, and I _was_ upset with you, but mostly at myself, and I was angry because you kissed me and I was with someone else and I didn't know what to do, not at first-"

"Harvey-" She tries to interrupt his rambling, but falls short when he continues to rant.

"And even after I broke up with Paula, I was still angry and confused, and it was just an excuse, because that was easier than dealing with what really mattered, _who_ really mattered-"

"Harvey-"

"And God, Donna, I know there's no excuse, I treated you like shit, and I don't deserve you, I don't deserve your forgiveness or even your heart, but I _do_ love you, in every goddamn way I know how to love and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you to just that, because I don't just need you in my life, I never did _just_ need you, _I want you,"_ Harvey takes a moment to expel another breath, watching her own face nearly crumpling and he curses himself for putting that amount of pain in her, "And if you'll let me…"

Her lips are on his in a flash, her arms winding around him, nearly making him tumble forward as she pulls herself up on her tiptoes. It only takes him a second to react, his own arms wrapping around her until she was flush against him. Their kiss grows frantic quickly, their lips tangling with their teeth, tugging and pulling in between slides of tongues that has them spilling out twin moans of pleasure and want and need.

"Donna," Harvey breathes in between kisses, groaning when she pulls at his bottom lip, sliding her tongue inside his hot mouth again, and it takes everything in him not to push her up against the nearest surface.

"Donna, wait," she lets out a whimper of disapproval when his lips detach from hers. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, for the way his pants started to grow tighter against every hot breath she exhaled against him, he would've laughed at the cute way in which she pouted at him.

"Hey," he breathes out, using a hand to lock a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, reaching forward to press a feather light kiss to her cheek.

"What is it?" She whispers on a low pant.

"I'm just- I'm really sorry. For everything. I- I hurt you and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Donna frowns when another tear slides down his cheek, and she reaches out to wipe it away, her raised feet planting themselves down on her hardwood floor, "I know. You already said-"

Harvey shakes his head, "I just don't feel like it's enough. Like it won't ever be enough."

Her hand slides down to his lips, slightly caressing the swollen flesh as her eyes look up to meet his, "You did screw up, I think we both did in some way," she lets out a sigh, "but I already spent the last two weeks feeling miserable and sorry for myself, and hating you just a little bit for how you made me feel," she doesn't miss the way his eyes cloud over more at her words, "and I think what we both deserve right now is to be happy, don't you think?"

"So… you forgive me?" His voice is small when he speaks, and she lets her lips curl up slightly at the ounce of hope in him.

"Yeah, Harvey, I do."

"Why?" He croaks out, his forehead knit as his eyes rake over her form, nearly becoming dizzy as her scent fills him.

"Because, so help me God, I'm in love with you too." Her half shrug and laugh makes his chest flutter with something he doesn't think he's felt in a long time. He struggles to fight against the way his lips twitch at her words, and he shuffles his feet forward until their lips are grazing each other, their eyes brightly transfixed on one another.

"I'm not going to screw things up," he promises her then, determination growing in his voice.

Donna hums in response, her hands sliding up his chest until her right hand is resting over his heart, "You better not," he lets out a watery chuckle at the way she quirks an eyebrow at him, and her own mirth mirrors his.

They sober up in the next second, matching serious expressions on their faces as the gravity of the situation settles in then.

"I _am_ sorry," Harvey finds himself repeating, his voice low against her.

"I know," Donna whispers back. Their arms are around each other the next second, pulling each other close together, a tight hold forming around each other.

"I've missed you," her whispers against her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I didn't go anywhere," she tells him, though she has an inkling as to what he means.

"Felt like you did, and I know it's my own damn fault," his defeated sigh makes her pull back, her eyes raking over his tired form, eyes still reddened from his tears, guilt written all over his face. She hears more fireworks echoing in the distance now, followed by another round of cheers, and she guesses they were slowly inching their way to midnight.

"You really need to stop beating yourself up, Specter," she murmurs against him, lifting up on her toes to plant a kiss against his mandible.

"I'm not sure I know how," he lets out a sigh, his eyes pleading and tired all the same.

"I think I can find a way," Donna whispers, running a manicured hand through the short strands of his hair.

She almost laughs at the way his brows furrow, confusion written in his still slightly solemn expression, and a sudden giddiness overcomes her when she realizes she can kiss the pout right off his face.

 _So she does just that._

It takes him a moment to register what's happening, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, much like the way he had done when she had kissed him a mere weeks before. And just as he had done then, his demeanor relaxes within seconds, melting right against her, except this time, she doesn't pull back, his hands are around her, and he reels her in further.

When her hands slide down his chest, blindly undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, his lips pull back from her, "Donna," he nearly lets out a whimper when her nails sneak inside his shirt, lightly scratching against his skin, "Donna, are you sure?"

Her lips part from his with a smacking sound, hazel eyes appearing black at the way her pupils have dilated. In the distance, she can vaguely make out a countdown.

 _20… 19…_

Her hands slide up to his shoulders, and in anticipation, he's hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his form, the move making them stumble forward. Twin laughs leave them, their teeth clashing in a hurried kiss as he tightens his hold on her, making sure she's safely secured in his arms.

"Careful, mister, you're carrying precious goods here," she murmurs against his lips.

 _17… 16…_

Harvey chuckles at her words, moving in the direction of her bedroom when he finally finds his footing, "Trust me, I'm well aware."

 _15… 14…_

It's a mission and a half to get to her bedroom without dropping her, thanks to the way her lips are teasing the curve of his jaw, taking her time to nip and suck at his skin.

 _12… 11…_

When he finally reaches her room, he makes a beeline for the bed, maneuvering in the dark through a space he had only occupied once before.

 _9… 8…_

Depositing her on the bed, she lets out a fit of giggles, the sound nearly foreign to her after weeks of tears and anger. He lets out his own string of chuckles, reaching down to plant a kiss to her lips, his hand moving her golden locks out of the way, until he's fully able to look into her eyes.

 _6… 5…_

"Hey," he whispers, his lips hovering over hers.

"Hey back."

 _4… 3…_

"I love you,"

 _2… 1…_

Before she can register what's happening, his lips are landing on hers in another toe-curling kiss, the force of which nearly knocking her off kilter, and she thanks her lucky stars she was already lying down. A string of fireworks go off right outside, one after the other, repeatedly for what feels like ages. She nearly chuckles against him then, the humor of fireworks going off while the love of her life was kissing her not missing her.

"Happy New Year's, Donna," his Cheshire Cat grin evokes one of her own, and she's suddenly feeling light-headed with an overwhelming sense of joy.

"Happy New Year's, Harvey," the second the words leave her lips, his mouth is slanting over hers again, and the cacophony of fireworks outside is soon diluted by the rapid beating of her heart, the rhythm growing ten-fold as his own starts to match hers in perfect synchrony.

…

His body is molded to hers, right arm strewn across her form over the covers, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"You okay?" Harvey presses a kiss to her temple, watching as her breathing now settles into a full leveled rhythm.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," she sends him a grin over her shoulder, reaching up as best she could in her current position, angling her head to meet his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I could just hear you thinking pretty loudly," his fingers caress her arm in an up and down pattern, the feeling evoking goosebumps on her skin.

She lets out a snort at his words, "What? You a mind reader now?"

He chuckles against her, the vibrations alighting her skin on fire, and she bites her lip at the sheer memory of what they were doing just minutes before.

"No," he presses a kiss to the crown of her head, settling his head on the pillow they shared and coaxing her to turn around until she was fully facing him, "You just seem quiet, is all."

Her face softens at his words, and her lips curl up into a coy smile, "Yeah well, you tired me out," she playfully pokes his chest then and he squirms in response.

"Ooh, I forgot you were ticklish," her eyes grow brighter then, and Harvey takes hold of her hands, swallowing back the slight fear that bubbles up.

"Don't you dare, Paulsen," he warns in a low growl.

Donna rolls her eyes in response, a smirk playing on her lips at his sudden semi-panicked demeanor.

"Relax, Harvey," she lets out a dramatic sigh, bringing her hand up to comb through his hair, "I'm a little too tired to play right now."

His eyebrows comically wiggle at her words, and she lets out a snort that mixes in with a girly giggle, "You're ridiculous," she lets out.

"I'm a very lucky man, is what I am," he puffs out his chest the best way he could whilst horizontal, causing her to shake her head.

"And cheesy," she retorts, leaning forward to peck his lips.

"Hmm, I think I've found my rights to a couple of sappy words tonight."

"You _were_ pretty impressive," Donna purrs against him, teasingly pulling on his bottom lip, causing him to emit a low growl.

"I thought you were tired," he hums against her, shifting until he was hovering over her again.

Donna licks her lips in response, her eyes hungrily raking over his bare chest, "I changed my mind," she shrugs.

Harvey shakes his head at her antics, leaning down to start a torturous trail from her jaw to her neck, where he pauses to suck on her pulse point. She finds herself closing her eyes then, the feel of his lips mixed with his tongue on her skin making the room around her start to spin.

"I can't believe you really drove all the way to Connecticut to look for me," she breathes out when his lips leave her skin for a second, and the fog in her mind clears up. His head lifts from its place, hovering just over her exposed chest.

Her sudden admission makes his forehead knit in confusion, and he wills his mind to clear up just long enough to take in her words. "What?"

She lets out a small chuckle at the perplexed look he gives her, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek, "Earlier, you said you went to my mom's in _Connecticut,_ and then you drove _back… on New Year's Eve,_ when you realized I wasn't there."

"Would it be cheesy if I said I would've gone to the ends of the earth to look for you?" He kisses the inside of her palm, giving her a shy look as he still hovered over her.

Donna snorts, "Yeah, a bit."

"Thought so."

They share sheepish smiles before Harvey leans down to press a kiss to her lips, just because _he could._ "I would've, you know?"

"I know," she assures him quietly, her lips turning up.

"Because I'm a goddamn idiot in love," he sighs dramatically, and realizes all of her dramatic flares have already started to rub off on him.

"That makes two of us," she murmurs against him before pulling him down for a kiss, "except for the idiot part," he chuckles against her when she pulls him down for another kiss, their lips melding together, their tongues taking turns to sneak in and tease, tasting each other all over again.

"What?" She giggles against him, watching him in amusement as he breaks their kiss with an uncontrollable fit of chuckles.

Harvey shakes his head, his eyes crinkling with humor and love and something so light he dares to call _happiness-_ pure unbridled _joy-_ settles in his chest.

"I just realized… we basically rung in the new year with a bang."

She stares up at his slightly flushed expression, eyes bright and wide, staring down at her like she was the best and only thing that mattered in this world. It takes her a full two seconds before she's doubling back with laughter, the sheer noise making him falter and he's nearly crushing her as his cackles grow alongside her own.

It's a while before their laughter subsides, the room saturated with their mingled heavy breathing. Still, little outburst of giggles tumble out of her every time she meets his gaze, and she finds herself wiping away the tears that escape, this time solely due to the joy he had elicited in her.

"That- really shouldn't have been as funny as it was," She chuckles, drunk on the feeling of laughing alongside her best friend turned lover, the thought alone enticing another string of endorphins to run along her body.

"And yet…" Harvey grins, kissing the corner of her mouth before he settles next to her again, his body falling heavily against the mattress and he's reeling her in to him again.

Donna shakes her head, her eyes rolling on reflex. "God, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

Harvey's face sobers up for a moment, his smile fading ever so slightly at her words, "Well, I may have just found my new year's resolution."

She sends him a quizzical look, her eyes curious and amused, "And what's that?"

"I'm gonna spend the rest of the year," he leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek, _"the rest of my life,"_ he presses another to her parted lips, "making you laugh, making you happy."

Her eyes sting with a fresh new wave of tears and she blinks them back in attempt to keep them from falling. A fluttering settles in her stomach and she heaves out a shaky breath as she inches herself closer to him, her hand finding its way to rest on his cheek as she finds her smile mirroring his.

"Well, you're already off to a great start, Specter."


End file.
